4Kids World
4Kids World (often stylized as "4K!DS WORLD" and formerly known as FoxBox Xscape from 2003 to 2005) is a indoor theme park operated by 4Kids Entertainment. Includes 71 Locations (Tidewater Square, Concord Mills, Grapevine Mills & Great Mall (of the Bay Area)). It opens on February 21, 2003 (Virginia, as FoxBox Xscape), It closes on August 18, 2012. Replaced by Hub FunMania in 2013. History Arcade games Rides and attractions 4Kids Rides * Sonic Spinball (2003-2012) * Oggy's Fun House Damage (2010-2012) * GoGoRiki-Go-Round (2011-2012) * Tai Chi Chasers: Tigeriods (2011-2012) * Magi-Nation 3D (2007-2010, Replaced By: Tai Chi Chasers: Tigeriods) * Magical DoReMi Carosuel (2005-2010, Replaced By: GoGoRiki-Go-Round) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mayhem Underground (2003-2009, Replaced By: Oggy's Fun House Damage) 4Kids Attractions * Zig & Sharko Crazy Island (2011-2012) * Space Goofs (2003-2012) * Tai Chi Chasers Training (2011-2012) * Chaotic Battle (2006-2010, Replaced by: Tai Chi Chasers Training) * Winx Club (2004-2010, Replaced by: Zig & Sharko's Crazy Island) * Game Station (2003-2012, Video Game Systems are XBOX, XBOX 360, PS2, PS3, PSP, PSVita, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube & Wii) Family Fun Center Attractions * Ballocity * Spin Zone Bumper Cars * LazerTag * Mini Bowling * Glow-in-the-Dark 3D Mini Golf * Blacklight Mini-Golf * XD Theater 3D Motion Ride (18 locations) * X-Rider (Ohio) * Vault Laser Maze (Ohio) * Time Freak * Go Karts * Rock Climbing * Drop Tower * Nuclear Rush Coaster * Inflatibles Food Buffet Galleries (add photos) Games Rides & Attractions Signs & decor Playgrounds Others Locations Alabama * Century Plaza * Montgomery Mall Arizona * Arizona Center California * Del Amo Fashion Center * Great Mall (of the Bay Area) * Imperial Valley Mall * Stoneridge Mall Colorado * Colorado Mills Conneticut * Westfarms Florida * Aventura Mall * Bayside Marketplace * Boynton Beach Mall * Dadeland Mall * Dolphin Mall * Sawgrass Mills * The Falls * The Florida Mall * Westfield Broward Georgia * Greenbriar Mall * Perimeter Mall * Savannah Mall * Sugarloaf Mills Hawaii * Aloha Tower Marketplace Idaho * Karcher Mall Illinois * Woodfield Mall Kansas * The Great Mall of the Great Plains * Mission Center Mall Louisiana * The Esplanade Maryland * Arundel Mills * Golden Ring Mall Massachusetts * Burlington Mall * Natick Mall Michigan * Briarwood Mall * The Lakes Mall * The Mall at Partridge Creek Minnesota * The Shoppes at Arbor Lakes * Southdale Center Mississippi * Northpark Mall Missouri * St. Louis Outlet Mall Nebraska * Westroads Mall Nevada * Fashion Show Mall * Meadowood Mall * Town Square (Las Vegas) New Jersey * The Mills at Jersey Gardens * The Shops at Riverside * Westfield Garden State Plaza New York * Roosevelt Field North Carolina * Concord Mills * The Shops at Friendly Center Ohio * Rolling Acres Mall * The Mall at Tuttle Crossing Pennsylvania * King of Prussia * The Mall at Robinson * Pittsburgh Mills (The Galleria & The Village) * Susquehanna Valley Mall Rhode Island * Warwick Mall South Carolina * Coastal Grand Mall * Haywood Mall * Myrtle Beach Mall Tennessee * Opry Mills Texas * Grapevine Mills * Highland Mall * Katy Mills * North Star Mall * Windsor Park Mall Virginia * Potomac Mills * Tidewater Square * The Waterside Washington * Northgate Mall (Seattle) Wisconsin * Northridge Mall * Southridge Mall Trivia Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Virginia